


Have a Shot

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going series of oneshots from my tumblr, most of which based from requested prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh (part 1)

_What an asshole_ , James thinks as he watches his Minecraft avatar plummet hundreds of blocks down into a void. _What an absolute asshole._

“You’re an asshole, Aleks,” he says with finality, glancing over his shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aleks responds flatly, attention still firmly on the game. After successfully knocking James off the map, he retreats back to home base.

“I had so much shit, you fucker! I had diamonds and everything!” James yells into the mic, respawning and clicking rapidly to punch the virtual air in anger. “Unbelievable.”

Aleks giggles lightly, and James dares to shoot a glare at him as he makes his way back to their area.

—

“Hey, come help me with this.” Aleks says suddenly, causing James to snap out of his concentration on mining.

“With what?” He says, mildly curious but mostly paranoid.

“Come help me with this.”

“Help you with what?” James says lowly, suspiciously, nevertheless covering the surrounding area in torches— he’ll never find it otherwise— and making his way out of the mines.

“Just come here,” Aleks says with just the slight edge in his tone that causes James to regret his decision to follow along entirely. He peeks over at Aleks’ screen and sees nothing of concern, just him standing outside a village while the bizarre Squidward people roamed around him.

It takes him only a moment to race over to Aleks’ avatar, at which point he looks around and sees nothing of particular interest. Just them standing in the middle of a village.

“Alright, what?”

“Go inside the house.” James can see Aleks trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. The expression itself tells of his impending doom, he is fully aware.

“There’s something inside the house.”

Aleks makes a small noise like choked laughter. “Go inside the house, James.”

“I’m not going inside the fucking house.”

“James.”

James stares at Aleks for a long while, and Aleks stares back with the most pathetic, innocent expression James has ever seen. Several seconds tick by and something inside his stomach feels weird, heating his cheeks, so he quickly admits defeat.

Clicking the house door open, he screams as two creepers catch him in his gaze and make a beeline for the entry way. Aleks is laughing, having sprinted away from the impending chaos while James continues yelling and swinging his sword at the monsters. One of them is near death but the other hisses and explodes, causing a small chain reaction that catches James in the carnage and kills his character immediately.

Aleks is still laughing while James is frowning at his computer screen.

“I can’t believe you opened the door, dude.”

“Neither can I,” James grumbles, feeling his heart race in his chest.  
  
—

They’ve been down in caves for most of their play session, mining for literal hours and collecting as much valuable ore as they can carry, diamonds being the ultimate prize.

Both pass lava streams and mutually work to kill mobs without incident, a silent truce between them as their adventure progresses. There is a lot to gain and too much to lose.

“If I die here, I’m gonna be so fucking pissed.” James scratches his beard and scopes out above a pool of lava for diamond. “You better not fucking kill me, Aleks.”

“Why would I do that?” Aleks asks with that damned sharpness to his voice that James knows spells trouble. Not this time. He isn’t tolerating that shit.

He tries his best to the ignore the pounding underneath his ribcage.

“You better not. I swear to god I’ll kill you before you can kill me.” James finds only redstone, and retreats upward to the branch that Aleks had been digging into moments before.

Aleks snickers, shaking his head. “Dude, I just want to get diamonds and get out.”

James snorts in disbelief, but leaves the issue.

He wants to mine and be done, truth be told. He isn’t sure if he’s suddenly feeling unwell or if there’s something putting him on edge, but he feels too hot in his hoodie and can’t relax. He feels like he needs to pull away from the game and get some air.

 _What kind of bullshit is this, now?_ He thinks, frowning to himself.

He notices Aleks do a double-take when he look at him, and his eyebrows furrow.

“Dude, you okay? You look like you were just set on fire or something.” He turns his chair slightly towards James.

“What,” James says, more of a surprised knee-jerk reaction than a question.

“You’re super red. You better not have been sick this whole time and still played.” Aleks’ eyes narrow in accusation.

James lifts both hands. “I swear, I’m not sick. Just feeling a bit off today. It might just be the hoodie in this weather making me burn up.”

Aleks looks unconvinced, staring at James and looking him over thoroughly, critically. James feels his heart about to burst from his chest altogether, and swallows hard. _But why is Aleks…?_

“Whatever you say dude, but if you really feel bad, we can stop playing whenever.” He spins back around to his desk, but pauses for a moment as he goes to resume the game. “Just don’t push yourself too hard. I don’t want to have to drag your ass home if you pass out.”

James laughs a little and feels immediately lighter, and Aleks smiles good-naturedly back at him.

The entire world flips on its head and James feels extremely dizzy, realization striking him like frigid ice running down his spine. He feel a little sick, but so elated and hopelessly lost that all he can do is stare at Aleks, who is already back to playing the game. His heart is singing in his chest.

_Oh._


	2. Oh (part 2)

“I am a grown-ass man,” James mumbles irritably to himself as he sifts through his video folders in search for a particular G-Mod file he _swears_ he had saved somewhere in there earlier. “I don’t have bullshit crushes. I don’t have bullshit crushes on my _friends_. It’s not okay.”

“What’s not okay?” A voice asks as his office door opens. James spins around in his chair and sees Aleks there, sipping on the straw of a large drink. “Fuck something up again?” He asks, lightly shaking the cup in his hand and rattling the ice within.

James snorts in mild amusement as his heart hammers with anxiety. His fingers drum on the desk as panic rises in this throat. Shit shit shit, that was too close. No more talking to himself, ever.

“Nah, just misplaced a file… it’s nothing really important, though.” He rubs a hand down the side of his face, taking a slow breath, and adds, “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Got some Taco Bell, if you want any. Better get it before the others do, though.” He says simply, and James feels almost indignant at Aleks’ random (bullshit) acts of kindness. Is this some kind of game to you, he wants to ask, make me like you too much just to lift me up and shove me down later?

“Alright,” he says instead. “Thanks.”

Aleks makes a small “mm” noise into his drink and leaves the office without another word. James stares at the door as it closes, then for several seconds after. He leans back in his chair, head craned back to stare up at the ceiling, and bites down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming in frustration.

_He just brought food, you fucking idiot. Why are you so freaked out? He isn’t even doing anything, and you’re completely in—_

He cuts off that train off thought immediately, growling, and forcing his attention back to his computer.

No, no no no. He’s not _in_ anything. It’s just a stupid, temporary, bullshit…

James finds the footage, finally, saved just a folder over where he meant to put it. He uploads it to his video editing software, stares at it for a moment, then laughs humorlessly. Of course, it had to be _that_ clip, of all things. Just when he thought he could get back to work without any Aleks-related distractions.

Nevertheless, he is a grown man, and he can handle whatever is thrown at him. James goes about cutting the audio, even while his hands shake.

“ _James, I gotta be honest—”_


	3. Oh (final)

They play games together and continue to make crude jokes and poke at their relationship and James’ heart is screaming because he wants to say it but can’t. His tongue is lodged in his throat and when he finally gathers the courage, he ends up spewing out profanities instead. He knows, he knows with every fiber of his being where he stands in Aleks’ life, but he doesn’t care. His emotions are out of control and running wild, a current running through his chest and limbs and making him especially twitchy and impatient.

James gets into a fight with him— something petty as usual from a video game (he can’t even remember, everything was so hazy). They call each other names and Aleks does that thing where he is smiling but angry and shaking his head, and James wets his lips with his tongue. It’s at the surface of his skin, simmering with intense heat and threatening to burst. He knows he should apologize, but his shoulders are drawn up tight and he’s so tense he feels as though he might snap at any moment and say something he’ll regret. But, still, he feels—

Aleks throws his hands up and says he’s done, he doesn’t want to argue over something so stupid, and he turns to leave the room for his personal office. James reaches a hand out before he realizes what he’s doing. His mind is shrieking _Aleks, Aleks, wait, no,_ but the words are stuck between clenched teeth. _I—_

The door slams closed and James slumps back against the table in defeat. He squeezes his eyes shut and inhales deeply, exhales. The moment is gone and he is too late to apologize, but realization is there and the gaps are filled in to completeness. He is still angry from the fight, but stronger than that and fueled by adrenaline is the sheer amount of raw _love_ he feels exploded in his chest. He loves. He is in love.

He is in love with Aleks.


	4. Dress (Gen)

“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress,” Aleks challenges with narrowed eyes. He crosses his arms, looks in between Jordan and James, the former of which is holding a folded, painfully bright blue ballroom gown over his arm.

"Well, for starters, it’s for a skit," Jordan explains with a smile, unfolding the dress and showing it to Aleks, who visibly cringes.

"Oh, it’s not that bad. I’ve worn dresses before for stuff." James absentmindedly scratches the back of his head and looks the dress up and down. Where the hell did Jordan come across it, anyway? Do they have a costume for literally every occasion? "Besides, you’ve played a chick for other things, so it’s no big deal."

"Dude, it’s not so much that as it is just… uncomfortable looking. And gross." Aleks makes a face, gesturing to the glittery gown with a quick jerk of his arm. "It looks like something my grandma wouldn’t even wear."

"Aw, I’m sure you’ll make it look good, Aleksandr." James teases, smirking. Aleks shoots a harsh glare at him, earning a loud chuckle. Jordan waves the dress from side to side and slowly extends his arm out towards Aleks.

"Ugh, fine, but next time you get to wear this shit," he says, snatching the abomination outfit from Jordan. He unceremoniously drapes it over his shoulder and slinks off to change.

James cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “Can’t wait to see how you look in it!”

"Fuck you!"


	5. a little steamier

“D-do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" Aleks asks in between heavy breaths as he tilts his head back and a little to the side, providing James easier access to nibble a trail down his throat. His fingers are digging into the other’s back, and he bites his lower lip whenever James finds a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mm," James grunts, sucking a red mark at the base of Aleks’s neck, earning a sharp intake of breath. "I don’t see any reason to."

"It’s probably not—" He tries to say, but James captures his mouth in his and he is lost in a haze of arousal as their tongues meet. Aleks holds him close, as close as he physically can against his bare chest, fingernails digging into skin and hips thrusting upwards.

James moans into his mouth, but he pulls away for air, panting and licking at swollen lips. “I-it’s not a good idea,” he continues, “doing this in the office. Where we could get caught.”

"I dunno, I think that makes it sexier," James points out with a devious grin. "Besides, we’ve done it long enough and no one’s said anything…"

"Well, yeah, but we haven’t really— James—!" Aleks cries in surprise as James hooks his arms underneath his legs and hoists him up, dragging Aleks onto his lap and settling back down in the couch.

"I also think _this_ is much hotter,” he says simply, looking up at Aleks, his pupils blown wide. Aleks is panting still, but he laughs and nods, shifting his weight as he straddles James.

"Yeah, I think it is, too," Aleks says softly, kissing him hard.


	6. happy birthday

Aleks nearly jumped out of his skin as his office door slammed open, James bursting into the room and tossing confetti right at him (most of it dissipated in the air, thankfully).

“Holy shit, dude! What the fuck?” Aleks shouted, raising both hands up in reflex, spinning around in his chair. “I nearly just shit myself, you ass.”

“But you didn’t, right? So we’re good,” James commented, pulling out a noisemaker from his pocket and spinning it around, grinning at the repetitive clicking sound while Aleks grimaced.

“What are you doing,” he asked flatly, staring at James as he proceeded to do a half-assed dance, swinging his hips from side to side.

“Celebrating your birthday, naturally!”

“This is the worst celebration ever.” Aleks deadpanned, but James laughed earnestly.

“You love it and you love me,” James teased, twirling the noisemaker close to Aleks’ face, who wiggled uncomfortably in his seat and reach back for his desk, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly wadding it up in his hand.

“I have work to finish! Get out!” Aleks shouted, throwing the paper wad at James, who squealed in mock terror and sidestepped towards the door. “Out!”

“I see how it is, babe.”

Aleks’ cheeks flushed red at the endearment, and he scrambled to arm himself with more paper, and flung it at James.

“Haha, alright, you win! Happy birthday, asshole!” James laughed and retreated back into the hallway, spinning the noisemaker the entire way.

Aleks watched the door until the sound of footsteps retreated entirely, and then slumped back into his chair. He felt angry, but giddy, and took slow breaths to try to soothe his racing heart.

“Fuck, dude,” he mumbled, James’ mocking voice replaying in his head. _You love me, you love me._

 _Yeah_ , he thought bitterly and spun back around in his chair, _but I don’t fucking know_ why.


	7. idiots

James had been acting… differently for the last couple weeks, Aleks had noticed with mixed concern and irritation. He had been quick to anger, quicker than usual at any rate, and almost twitchy? As though there were something bothering him that he had yet to address.

Worse yet, he only acted this way around Aleks, which was a massive pain in the ass. As if being off in his behavior wasn’t bad enough, James was taking his frustration out on _him_ , and the others watched in pained sympathy as their fights grew more frequent.

Aleks hated when they fought, for whatever reason, and it felt like each insult cut deeper and deeper and he couldn’t shake it off. Whatever was upsetting James had to do with him, and that fact alone was more damaging than anything.

He was afraid James was getting fed up with him. Wanted to not have to be around him anymore.

These thoughts persisted, and they made Aleks feel deeply sick to his stomach, moreso than he’d ever felt. James was a close friend, as close as they come, and if he _really_ thought about it—

No, no, he wouldn’t dare push it. He couldn’t risk losing James for good, and certainly not for any small, tugging notion that floated around his mind and caused his heart to race.

—

“You really need to talk to James,” Jordan suggested the next morning at the office, causing Aleks to flinch, but then smile grimly.

“Is that friend advice or boss advice?” Aleks asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Jordan shrugged.

“A little of both. But it’s not healthy for either of you to keep at this, and eventually it’s going to start affecting your work.” Jordan shifted his weight, leaning against the hallway wall and drumming his fingers on his coffee cup. “Besides, I think you might be surprised at what you find out.”

Aleks snapped up straight and demanded, “What is that supposed to mean?” Jordan’s eyebrows raised and he put the coffee cup to his mouth, pivoting and nearly rushing the opposite way down the hallway. “Jordan! Goddammit!”

Groaning, Aleks pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever Jordan meant, he was right… nothing would be accomplished by avoiding the problem, and it was in their best interest to clear the air and try to solve whatever… _problem_ James had with him. Even if, as much as he denied it, there would be inevitable heartbreak on his side.

Glancing at the nearest clock, he sighed. It would be another couple hours before anyone else showed up at the office, so he would have to deal with the anxiety of waiting for a while longer. Might as well get some recording done for his channel, if that was the case…

—

Aleks removed his headphones as he heard a commotion outside and through the sounds of his game. Pausing it, he spun around and cautiously moved towards the door, hearing two voices bickering. When he looked out the door’s window, his stomach did a flip as he saw Jordan and James duking it out— James with his arms raised and Jordan standing firmly with his hands on his hips. Jordan shook his head and a said something else that Aleks barely caught “Go talk to him, James,” while James simply growled and lowered his arms back to his sides. “You’ll feel a lot better with it out.”

Sucking in his breath, blood rushing through his ears, Aleks opened the door and poked his head out. James looked over at him like a deer in headlights, and Aleks felt his heart stutter at the sight of him looking so petrified at the mere sight of him.

“Can we just talk?” Aleks asked carefully, “I’m tired of this whole thing.” James’ throat bobbed with a swallow, and Jordan looked in between them once before nodding and turning to leave.

“Yeah,” James said in a heavy breath, “We probably should.”

—

Sitting with James alone in the stream room in dead silence wasn’t how Aleks imagined their talk would start, but he supposed anything without yelling was progress nonetheless. He felt better just sitting next to James, his frayed nerves were smoothed over, and he felt warm everywhere. A little too warm, actually.

“Listen, I- uh… I’m sorry about all the fights. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry over nothing,” James started, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just been a lot on my mind lately and I haven’t been handling dumb shit very well.”

Aleks thought for a moment before responding, “Well, I think the point of this was to get out what’s on your mind.” James made a face at that, to which Aleks quickly added, “I really don’t want to stretch this out, sorry. I’d like to get it over with, if you don’t mind.”

His fingers dug hard into the fabric of his pants and he struggled to keep his breathing steady as his heart was ready to explode right out of his chest. He didn’t want James to hate him— to think less of him. He wanted things to go back to normal, before all these thoughts plagued him with such temptation and possibility.

“Right… what’s on my mind…” James trailed off, sitting up straight. “There’s been, uh, something I should probably say, then.”

 _Oh fuck, here it comes, either the best or worst news ever._ Aleks unrolled his hands when he noticed his knuckles were turning white.

“Aleks, I… I really like the friendship we have, alright? I like us being friends and I don’t want to put any of that at risk. I really don’t.” James said, staring off at the opposite wall.

Aleks felt both confusion as well as a burst of happiness. If he didn’t hate him, then— oh, fuck, he didn’t dare hope—

“But the thing is, I’ve been feeling things that are really not what friends should feel towards other friends. Not even remotely.”

“Wait, you—” Aleks piped up, voice nearly breaking at the end. James inhaled deeply.

“What I’m trying to say is, Aleks, I’m… I’m really into you. Like, I really, really like you. Not as friends, but something else. And I know it probably sounds crazy, and I’m sorry, but I have these feeling for you and I can’t get them to go away, so… here they are.” He laughed without humor, rubbing at his face with a hand. “I can’t even imagine what I sound like right now, holy shit.”

Aleks stared at James with wide eyes, his throat feeling dry and clogged with unsaid words. James was— he was _in love_ with him? What’s what everything was about?

“We can pretend this never happened, if you want,” James continued, looking away. “No one has to know, we’ll just say we sorted out our differences and shit.”

“N-no, James, you don’t— oh my god.” Aleks started to feel himself giggle, then full-out laugh in relief and joy while James’ looked back, puzzled. “You have no idea what I… fuck, dude.”

So that was what all _it_ was, all along.

“Aleks, what—” James tried, but was cut off as Aleks snagged the collar of his hoodie in his fingers and pulled him close. He titled his head just so and pressed his lips firmly against James’, eyes closing.

They sat like that for several seconds before James settled his hands on Aleks’ arms, pressing back and opening his mouth to allow Aleks entrance. Aleks hummed in contentment and deepened the kiss, tongues meeting and swirling for enough time for his head to feel fuzzy from lack of air. _This_ was what he had wanted all along, this was exactly the feeling he had for so long but tried time and time again to fight off, and James wanted it too.

They were both idiots.

Pulling away, Aleks grinned and swiped a hand over his mouth to wipe off any loose saliva, while James stared back at him in a daze.

“I— wow,” James breathed, “So, not just me?”

Aleks chuckled, “No, not just you.”

James sat for a moment, looked down at their hands a their fingers began to intertwine, and smiled too.

“Good,” he said simply, pressing another kiss to Aleks’ lips.


	8. cuddles

“Scoot over.”

James squawked in protest as Aleks nonchalantly dropped himself onto his lap, sprawling out at an angle with his legs draped over one of James’ and his head on the opposing shoulder. When he relaxed his arms out from his sides and sighed in contentment, James grunted and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He’d get his tweet out later, apparently…

“What is this Little Mermaid shit you’re doing on me right now?” He asked, trying to wiggle and get slightly more comfortable with a grown man flopped on top of him. Aleks shrugged lightly, saying nothing and instead choosing to relax into James.

“You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have just _asked_ ,” James said in a sing-song tone, smirking as Aleks flinched. He knew Aleks was always… hesitant about asking for affection, and would often simply toss himself at James instead of making it more obvious that he craved physical contact. He doubted Aleks had done this with past girlfriends, but he suspected his (probably) first relationship with another guy would toss him for a loop, making him unsure how classic protocol worked. James didn’t blame him, since he was winging it for the most part as well. So far, so good.

“Yeah, sure, just scoot over, dude.”

James obliged, and Aleks shimmied over to the side, falling back onto the couch, and sitting pressed up against James. Finding Aleks’ hand, James intertwined their fingers, and Aleks relaxed his head on James’ shoulder.

“This good, now?” James asked softly, and Aleks nodded, burrowing his face into the crook of James’ neck. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend, and closed his eyes. “Alright, but if you fall asleep and I have to pee again, we’re gonna have a problem.”

Aleks laughed, a warm sound that James thoroughly adored, and he pressed a light kiss to Aleks’ hair.

Yes, James thought with a smile, they were doing just fine.


	9. ice cream

"Hoardan, we are not actually five." James stared at the various tubs of ice cream that were scattered across the conference room table. "And what the fuck kind of flavor is ‘moose tracks’ anyway?"

"Hey, I went out of my way to get everyone a treat, the least you can do is be a little thankful," Jordan playfully reprimanded as he waggled a plastic spoon towards James. "I made sure to get every kind of flavor I could find so everyone had plenty to choose from."

"Jesus, Jordan, are you sure you got enough though?" Seamus asked, nevertheless taking a spoon from a pile of utensils on the table. He watched as Aleks seemingly narrowed his selection down and took an entire tub for himself, clutching it to his chest and looking suspiciously at the others.

"Well, I had to make sure there was plenty left over for when Dex and Kevin get here…"

Dan was already into the ice cream, looking thoughtful with a spoon in his mouth. He gave Jordan a nod of approval, to which Jordan smiled broadly at.

"See? We got the official seal of approval from Dan here."

"Yeah, but Aleks looks like he might bite anyone who gets near him." Seamus motioned towards him with his hand, and at that, James turned his attention away from the ice cream and back at his boyfriend.

"What?" Aleks demanded, mouth full of dessert. "I don’t want any of you fuckers taking it."

James frowned. “You got a little something—”

Aleks made a small noise of complaint as James closed in and pecked him on the lips. The others stared as he then stepped back, smacking his mouth.

"Yep, hate that flavor," he said nonchalantly while Aleks tried to hide his face in the ice cream, unable to hide a grin.

"Great, and now I need to gauge my eyes out with this spoon." Seamus put his hands on his hips and turned around.

"No PDA during ice cream time!" Jordan shouted as best he could with his mouth full, jabbing at James’ chest with a finger.

"Aw, let the lovebirds have their fun. Otherwise, we’ll just have to deal with them yelling at each other all the time… as usual." Dan shrugged lightly, and Seamus snorted.

"Alright, but if I catch you again I’ll be forced to remove your ice cream from the premises." Jordan folded, lifting his free hand up in a display of surrender.

James scooted back towards Aleks, who snarled at him, “Don’t even think about it.”


	10. mine (demon!au, part 1)

"Let’s play a game, Aleks."

Aleks’ head snapped up from his phone, his glare meeting squarely with the resident demon (who, of all names, preferred to be called _James_ ), who was levitating only feet from the floor, head in his hands.

"Fuck no. The last time I played any sort of game with you, you never left," Aleks retorted, jamming his phone into his pocket and rising from his seat. James groaned in annoyance and drifted to the side as Aleks stormed past him and towards the bathroom. James watched, eyes beginning to narrow, as Aleks combed his hair and straightened his shirt in the view of the mirror.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?" The demon demanded, twisting around so he was standing on the floor, tail lashing angrily. "I don’t recall ever saying we should go out today."

“ _We’re_ not going anywhere today,” Aleks shouted, “I’m going out. And you’re going to stay here and probably bitch the entire time, without me.”

James snorted, taken aback by the sheer attitude. “I never agreed to this, Aleks.”

"Tough shit."

Aleks jumped, yelping a “fuck” as James came into existence behind him, his face twisted into a snarl and hands (now claw-like) were rolled into fists at his sides.

"You’d do well to remember your place in this… relationship we have here," James growled, snatching the comb from the counter and snapping it in two in one hand. "You agreed to the bargain, you agreed to _me_.”

Aleks’ nostrils flared as fear gripped him tight, the room feeling exponentially hotter in seconds. The demon circled him as he took a nervous step backwards, stopping when he was in front of Aleks and grabbing him by the shoulders. James’ eyes were blazing red, a far cry from the muddy color he usually chose in his human disguise.

"You belong to me, you fucker. You agreed to the deal and gave me everything you have. You will not go behind my back, or throw me to the side like I’m some fucking toy to you. You’re _mine_.”

Aleks swallowed hard, forcing his eyes shut. He felt a cold sweat begin to trickle down the sides of his face.

"Say it," James hissed, and Aleks’ eyes opened once more.

"No," he spat, shoving the hands from his shoulders. "Fuck you."

James looked about ready to burst for only a fraction of a second before his face softened, and he laughed (a horrible, faked sound that rang in Aleks’ ears).

"You’re lucky I like you so much, Aleksandr." He cocked his head a little,  smiling, and then vanished entirely.

Aleks’ chest heaved as the room was slammed with now-cool air, and he raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. A voice whispered into his ear, and even as he tried to keep his composure, Aleks felt himself crumble a little.

_"I don’t think I’ll kill you quite yet."_


	11. truth or dare

"No."

James gave Aleks a side-glance, his eyebrows lifting expectantly.

"No?" He asked. Aleks leaned back in his chair.

"No. I’m not gonna do it."

James pointed at the monitor, his finger lazily circling the area where the Twitch chat was (where comments of “DO IT!!” continued to zoom past)

"The chat wants what the chat wants, Aleks," he said simply, shrugging lightly. "It’ll be fun. Like when we were kids, only more terrible."

"James, you want to play Truth or Dare with me? On a livestream? With an audience? In what universe is this not going to end horribly for me?" Aleks asked, lifting a hand palm-up in emphasis. James giggled, moving his chair in small semi-circles side to side, and clutching his mic close to his chest.

"Just one quick game. Just one and I’ll leave you alone."

Aleks was silent for a moment, then cast a suspicious glance at James.

"Just one?" He asked, watching as James put a hand to his heart and lifted the other (plus the mic).

"I swear. Just one game."

"Alright, how about you go first, then? Truth or Dare, asshole?" Aleks smiled sickly sweetly, and James laughed.

"Uhh," he managed through his laughter, looking at chat for guidance, though it was normally the worst possible way of getting anything decided. "Oh, fuck it, I’m going for dare."

"Eat a dick."

James deadpanned. “Aleks, please.”

This time, it was Aleks who was laughing, covering his eyes with a hand and saying “okay, okay” while he tried to put himself back together. To his side, James continued staring at him, barely suppressing a smile.

"Uh, shit, um…" Aleks stared at his computer for a moment, before looking somehow pleased at something in chat and nodding. "How about we let chat decide? Whatever sounds best to me, you get to do."

"Oh, fuck me."

_more balsamic!_   
_no u have to eat a dick_   
_Strip for chat_   
_sing us a beautiful song_   
_kiss aleks :)_   
_EAT ADICK_

"Oh, I like that one," James said suddenly, leaning forward and poking a finger at the screen.

Aleks cocked an eyebrow. “But you didn’t want to eat a dick like five seconds ago—”

"No! I mean— fuck, nevermind. Just pick one." James retreated back into his chair, sinking down pathetically while Aleks continued to glance through chat, looking thoughtful.

"Hm. Kiss me."

James sputtered, twisting a little in his chair. “But we weren’t— I mean, I thought— on a _stream_ , Aleksandr?!”

"On a stream," Aleks repeated in confirmation, grinning mischievously. James made a face of consideration.

"Oh, well if it’s alright with you, then…"

James could only imagine chat’s reaction as he scooted towards Aleks, snagging the man by the chin, and kissing him squarely on the lips. He didn’t bother to check, preferring to match Aleks’ burst of laughter and bury his face into his shoulder.

"Well," Aleks said, resting his cheek on James’ head, "that was _one_ way of revealing it to the public, I suppose.”

"Jordan’s going to give us _so much shit_.”


	12. camping trip 2: camping harder

"Alright so first order of business would be— James get your hands off Aleks right now!"

James lifted both hands up in surrender, where one had previously been resting on Aleks’ behind (much to the man’s chagrin), while Jordan waggled his axe at them from his position by the firewood.

"Don’t make me separate you two!" He threatened, bringing the tool back down and resting the blade on a piece of wood.

"I honestly don’t know what you expected," Seamus said, crossing his arms, "They’ve been all over each other for the last week. I feel like going camping again is only going to encourage them to be more ridiculous."

"They can be ridiculous when we don’t have tents to put up and wood to chop."

"Speaking of," Dan called from the side, his arms blanketed by tent fabric. "A little help would be appreciated."

"Shoulda brought Dex and Kevin and made them do all the work," Seamus said with a small smile, scratching at his chin. Jordan laughed.

"Maybe next time, when they’re available. For now, James and Aleks, could you go help Dan while Seamus and I take care of this?" He swung his axe down, cleanly slicing through the wood, and Seamus went back to work separating logs.

"Yeah," Aleks replied, slapping James’ hand away from his ass, and glaring at him. "Really, dude? What is your obsession with my ass?!"

Dan loudly cleared his throat, and Aleks ducked his head down in embarrassment at his outburst, causing James to laugh (which only warmed his face further).

"I swear if I catch you doing something in this tent before it’s set up…" Dan started, but Aleks quickly cut him off and ran over to the tent pieces.

"No! There won’t be any somethings going on!" He cried, picking up a set of poles still splayed out over the tarp.

A sly grin spread over James’ face, and he approached Aleks from behind and murmured in his ear, “I dunno, I could think of somethings we haven’t tried with an audience—”

"Oh, my god!" Seamus shouted, springing upright. "That’s more than I ever wanted to hear. Ever."

"Guys, quit traumatizing Seamus and get to work."

"Fine, _Hoardan_.” James called out, taking a step away, then pausing. He quickly smacked Aleks’ ass, then giggled and sprinted off as the man screeched profanities and went after him with the tent poles.

Jordan hung his head in defeat, shaking it lightly, and Dan shot him a look.

"Why did you think this was a good idea, again?" He asked, unceremoniously heaving the pile of tent to the ground.

"I… I don’t think I know anymore," Jordan said quietly, watching Aleks chase James in a circle around them. "I really don’t."


	13. closeness

Jordan did a double-take when he entered the stream room, previously intending to do some computer updating, presently staring in surprise (and not-so surprise) as he saw Aleks slumped over on James’ shoulder, asleep as the two sat on the couch. James noticed Jordan when he entered and put a finger to his lips, eyebrows furrowing threateningly.

Jordan blinked, turning once around to check to see if any cameras were rolling (although only a tiny bit of him expected this to be some sort of prank).

"So, um," he started in a hushed tone, "dare I ask what’s going on in here?"

James looked down at Aleks from the corner of his eyes, then returned his attention to Jordan.

"He was tired," James said simply, "the stupid bastard stayed up all last night recording. I couldn’t really get out of the way in time. So here we are."

"And you’re okay with him just sleeping on you like that?" Jordan asked, looking somewhat stunned at the behavior. He was used to the two constantly bickering during gameplay, or fighting over food, or generally just being complete dicks to each other for fun… to see them so vulnerable and close was a bit jarring, to say the least.

"Doesn’t bother me," James explained, "I figure he’s gonna probably hit me when he wakes up, but it’s not like I fuckin’ made him fall asleep on me." He rubbed at his eyes absentmindedly, and Jordan chuckled at him.

"Looks like he’s not the only one who’s exhausted, James."

"Yeah, well…" James tried with a frown, trailing off as the snipe left him, "I’m tired too. So just, do whatever you want to do in here, but shut up." Without caring for a response, James closed his eyes and relaxed back into the seat, his head slowly rolling to rest on Aleks’.

Jordan shook his head, smiling bemusedly, and went to exit the room. Although he had wanted to get his work taken care of, the computers could wait a few hours… He’d have to make sure to steer the others way from there, however, until the two woke up. As funny as it would be for James and Aleks to be caught in that position, Jordan thought, he would certainly prefer them to be left to their own devices.

Whatever they were to each other, if they wanted to take a nap together, they had every right to without being disturbed.


	14. mine (demon!au, part 2)

Aleks had it with coming home, only to find that literally damned demon draped over _his_ couch, eating _his_ food, playing _his_ video games. James provided nothing but annoyance and the occasional bad prank, pushing Aleks deeper into stress and anxiety while he was trying to make a living online. It seemed like no matter what he did, James was there in an instant, questioning everything and trying to take it all apart like a misbehaving toddler. He’d had it.

“Are you seriously just trying to drive me up a wall? So you want me to lose it?” Aleks asked sharply one day after returning home from a grocery run to find James sitting very nearly naked, playing his Xbox.

James paused the game and looked up at him, his tail flicking contentedly from side to side behind him. Aleks felt his resolve sink a little at the innocent expression on his face (which he knew was completely faked bullshit), but pressed on.

“All you use your damn powers for is to annoy me. You use my shit and don’t bother to help out or do anything. Ever.” Aleks ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “You made such a big show out of what you are and what you can do… but all you’re doing is being a lazy fuckin’ asshole.”

He wasn’t even surprised when James teleported beside him, still only in a pair of boxer shorts, and crossed his arms.

“Well, for starters, I sort of own you now,” James said, raising one finger, “and as long as your soul is mine, I can do essentially whatever I want.”

“That’s just the thing!” Aleks blurted, causing James to shoot him a look of confusion. “What the hell do you want from me? All you’ve done is acted like a terrible roommate. You aren’t even human, so why act like it?” Something dark crossed James’ eyes, but Aleks knew he was onto something important and continued, “why do you keep hanging around me like this? Why do you always have to annoy me… bother me when I’m trying to record— eat all my damn food when you don’t even fucking need it!” He covered his eyes with a hand, trying to steady his breathing despite feeling himself tremble with anger.

“Why are you so obsessed with pretending to be human and living with m—”

Aleks yelped as he was roughly shoved into a wall, James hand closing around his throat and pointed nails digging into skin. The demon stared straight into him, eyes swallowed by darkness save for two, painfully bright circles of red taking up his pupils’ place. James breathed heavily, his teeth grinding together and growing more into fangs with each passing second.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, accusing me of something like that?” He snarled. Aleks felt his blood turn to ice at the razor voice, which was wholly unlike the normal sound he was used to hearing from the demon in his disguise. “I could rip your fucking limbs off in seconds. I could flay you alive, burn you slowly into ashes.”

Aleks’ hands clamped around James’ wrist and tugged, but he was unable to free himself from the iron grip around his neck.

“I could have killed you right off the bat and taken what’s mine, but I spared you. I let you live—!”

“Why?!” Aleks shrieked, voice breaking, “Why did you, then?” James appeared taken back, his eyes widened and mouth hanging open at the outburst. “Why put on such a bullshit charade when you can just kill me…! Why do you stay around me and obsess over me when you can just take what you want and go?! Why do you…” His voice quieted as the hand slowly loosened, and then dropped altogether from him. Aleks quickly dodged to the side, gasping for air and delicately feeling the newly-formed bruises around his throat with his finger tips.

“I,” James murmured, back into his human voice, “Why do I…” He turned away from Aleks, arms hanging limply at his sides.

Aleks stared at him, wetting his lips with his tongue. For a brief moment, he saw James for what he truly was: an incomprehensible horror. Looking at him right then, however… he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, besides a hopeless man standing barely-dressed in his house.

“I don’t know,” James said finally, softly. He looked back over his shoulder at Aleks, his eyes and face back to their normal (human) forms.

“You don’t know,” Aleks repeatedly flatly, rubbing his neck. “How do you not fucking know?”

This time, when James gave him that same, helpless look, Aleks knew for a fact it was genuine. His heart sank into his stomach.

“I guess… I like you a lot more than I thought I did.” The demon smiled pathetically.

“You— what—”

James laughed hollowly, and snapped his fingers. His standard attire flickered into view, and he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket.

“I’m gonna, uh, go think for a while.” He said, turning towards the door. “Sorry for the mess I made.”

Aleks could feel the words stick in his throat as he watched James leave through the door instead of his usual disappearing act. So he was pretending to be human… and for what?

_I like you a lot more than I thought I did._

It reeled through his mind on a loop, causing his heart to race. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? James liked him? The last time he heard that, he was being threatened within an inch of his life. But this time, it felt so… So…

Aleks groaned and moved to throw himself on the couch, covering his eyes with an arm. This was too much to take in all at once, and he was exhausted from their encounter. Whatever James meant, whatever games he would continue to play, would have to continue another time.

Hearing faint music, Aleks moved his arm and glanced over at the tv, where the game was still paused. He recognized it as a relatively new shooter he had just finished recording a series of, and James was already nearly done with it.

Aleks returned his gaze to the ceiling, consumed by thought.

Maybe… if things blew over, he’d ask James to co-op with him, one day.


	15. shenanigans

"Why do I always walk in here right as you two are groping each other?" Seamus asked as he closed the office door behind him. Across the room, James and Aleks were pressed flush to each other (though now Aleks was a bright red in embarrassed and trying to push James away).

Not that Seamus at all minded their relationship, in fact he preferred it this way, since their occasional fights— or would he call them lovers’ spats— sparked a heated tension in the office as the two battled it out for the entire day. It always seemed to end with Jordan getting involved, persuading the two to go home and “kiss and make up.” Compared to all that, Seamus would rather get an eyeful of teeth-rotting sweetness between the two men, by far.

"Hey, it’s not our fault you like to watch," James teased, and Seamus shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You keep telling yourself that." He passed the two and headed down the hallway, chuckling to himself. Sure, the pair were idiots, but they were at least manageable idiots.

—

"They’re at it again in the hallway." Dan looked slightly off-set as he suddenly entered Jordan’s office, the latter giving him a look of confusion.

"James and Aleks? Again?" Jordan half-asked, half-laughed. "Did you come in here for something, or just to hide?"

Dan looked thoughtful for several seconds, before shrugging and reaching for a chair.

"To hide, mostly. I think I wanted something before, but my train of thought was a little… disrupted." He relaxed into the chair, rubbing at his eyes. "It’s pretty intense out there."

"I don’t blame you, honestly. They can be… intense." Jordan minimized his software and turned his full attention towards Dan. "But they weren’t, uh, really getting into it, were they?" _Not that it’d be the first time…_

"I didn’t watch to find out, Jordan!" Dan exclaimed, and Jordan raised his hands in defense.

"No, no, I didn’t mean… it’s just— we’re expecting a certain chap here soon and I don’t want—"

"Oh god," Dan full-out laughed, covering his face with his hand, "is Dex on his way?"

"… Yeah," Jordan said, voice squeaking at the end. "He should be here any time, actually." He tried to hide his face as his giggles grew in volume, Dan already lost in the humor of the situation entirely.

—

Aleks nearly shrieked as the door slammed open. He was trapped underneath James, whose hands were already up his shirt. He craned his neck over, blood quickly draining from his face, to see a very bewildered Dexter standing at the office door, his arms out from his sides. James snickered.

"Are you fucking serious?!"


	16. mine (demon!au, part 3)

It wasn’t until the next night that Aleks heard footsteps in his apartment, while he was brushing his teeth. He was only half-surprised, as it was unlikely anyone but James managed to suddenly appear inside and cause the noise. He just didn’t expect the demon to ever come back, truthfully, not after what happened between them.

"So what’d you figure out?" He asked nonchalantly, leaving the bathroom and startling James (Aleks didn’t think that was possible). "Anything good?"

James looked at him, throat bobbing in a swallow, and then turned his gaze down to the floor. Aleks inhaled sharply, feeling himself heat up suddenly (at the way James looks just so— just human and earnest enough for him to feel compassionate and something deeper).

"I never wanted to be human. I hate everything they stand for, and I hate the thought that I was pretending to be one," James started, eyebrows furrowing in mild anger. "But there’s one thing that won’t stop fucking _nagging_ at me. Something I can’t escape no matter how hard I try.”

Aleks made a face, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly to the side. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to ask, but curiosity got the better of him. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"And what would that be?"

James snapped into existence in front of him, and Aleks felt his blood run cold, the events of their last encounter playing out in his head. The bruises around his neck were just starting to fade.

To his surprise, James’ fingers lightly brushed his jaw, moving down to his throat. He frowned at the marks there, his expression of pure regret sending Aleks’ heart into a frenzy. This tenderness was unheard of, and he was both scared and—

and _what_?

"I don’t want to hurt you. Ever." James breathed, slowly removing his hand and stepping backwards, away from Aleks. "And that’s why, I…"

James’ eyes flashed red, spade-tipped tail flicking from side to side. He squared his shoulders, looking at Aleks dead-on.

"I’m abolishing our contract. I don’t need anything else from you, so I’ll be leaving for good."

"W-wait, just like that? You’re— wait a second!" Aleks, against his better judgement, rushed forward and grabbed James by the wrist as he turned away. Unflinching, James looked at him blankly.

"What the hell do you mean, you’re getting rid of it? Just like that? What does any of that have to do with hurting me?!"

"Because I can’t be responsible for hurting you," James answered lowly, "I can’t handle it. Isn’t that sad? I’m a fully-grown monster, but I’m getting too upset over how a human feels about me." He threw Aleks’ grip from him, hands rolling into fists. "I’m pathetic."

_You’re lucky I like you so much_

_I like you a lot more than I thought I did_

"James— you—"

"There’s a human concept that involves someone liking another so much, so much so that they would be willing to cause themselves harm for it. You’re likely very aware of it, Aleksandr."

"You love me." Aleks shook his head in disbelief. "After everything, all the threats and everything you’ve said…" _He loves me, he loves me,_ his heart sang, but he was too angry to listen to it.

"I never expected it to get this far."

"So your intentions were always shit, weren’t they?" Aleks cried out, catching James by surprise. "But I got in the way. You had planned to hurt me— kill me this whole time, but you ended up feeling something for me instead. So you’re up and leaving me high and dry because of it, when for a moment I actually thought we could have, I don’t fucking know, been friends? Does that about fucking sum it up? Is that all you—"

He was cut off as James captured his mouth in his, lips pressing roughly together for several seconds. Aleks felt his heart pound in his chest, and panic briefly consumed him. _I don’t— no— why do I—?_

James pulled away, smiling sadly at him.

"Goodbye, Aleks."

"James, wait!" Aleks cried as the demon disappeared, hand reaching out for a being that was no longer there. His fingers began to shake, so he pulled his hand back and held it close to his chest.

"Fuck…" he choked out, sinking to his knees, clutching hard at his shirt and listening to his heartbeat spin out of control.

He should hate James, for everything he had done. For how he acted, wasted his time, caused him the worst annoyance he had ever felt, but he felt nothing but grief at his absence. As much of a pain as James was, Aleks didn’t want him to go.

He thinks he might be losing himself when he realizes that he, too, feels something he really shouldn’t, and to the worst possible person imaginable.

But he’ll never know, now.


	17. castle hearts

To his credit, James goes along with the joke. He doesn’t laugh at him or question what he said, though part of Aleks wished he had. Though nothing came out of it, and their play session ended normally, Aleks’ skin buzzed with anticipation and heart about to burst from his chest. Perhaps he had picked a poorly timed (poorly themed) joke to run with, but he was just testing the waters, wasn’t he?

He wasn’t actually hoping James would respond seriously, right?

The incessant, needy hum continued onward and long past their game play of Gmod. Aleks found himself hovering close to James (but never too close, lest he be caught), intentionally walking next to him, and finding many opportunities to poke his head into his office to talk. If James knew what he was up to, he didn’t say anything, but sometimes Aleks got the occasional strange look from him that caused his heart to stutter in fear.

What if James rejected him outright? Would he be willing to risk their friendship on the fragile hopes of a romantic relationship?

He was not about to make that decision, not if he could help it.

—

"What’s with you, lately?" James asks over dinner (which in their terms meant Taco Bell at 1 am) one night. "You’ve been really… clingy lately." He half-laughs, as if it’s a joke, but Aleks is biting into a taco and trying not to panic. "I mean— I don’t mind or anything, just wondering if something was up."

Aleks swallows his food, already internally screaming, but keeps his composure nevertheless.

"Dunno what you mean. Nothing’s really happening," he answers coolly, reaching for his drink. "And we haven’t fought so… maybe it seems weird."

James considers that for a moment, appearing unconvinced. “You sure?” He presses, an expression of genuine concern written across his features.

_No, I’m not. I want to be close to you and I don’t know if it’s love or some bullshit, but it’s driving me insane and I want you._

"Mmhm." Aleks continues eating, ignoring the raging pain in his chest (he can’t risk it, he can’t).

"Alright," James says, looking disappointed.

Wait—

The words stick in his throat and Aleks can’t find the courage to say them. He looks at James, diligently eating while looking almost _let down_ , and Aleks feels hope blaze inside him. If only he could speak.

"But if… you know, something does come up, just let me know, okay? You can talk to me. I do actually care about you." James is speaking, but looking down at his food, and Aleks’ blood is thundering through his ears.

_I want to, fuck, I want to. But I can’t._

"I know," he manages out, immediately angry at himself for not leaping at the opportunity. "I will. I promise."

_Not tonight._

Still, James smiles at him, and Aleks feels warm all over.

Maybe he couldn’t say it then, but he would eventually, once he knew how. Until then, he’ll remain at James’ side, and hope the other takes the chance, first.


	18. matchmaker Sly

Eddie was many things (some of which he would never say out in public), but he was neither blind nor ignorant. He could see the way James would look at Aleks just so during their streams, as if Aleks was the only being in the universe and had enraptured him. Aleks was only slightly less obvious, sneaking glances when James walked by and finding ways to sit close to him (or on him, as the camping trip proved). Both were equally lost to their softer feelings, but neither appeared to want to take the risk and make a move, which Eddie found extremely disappointing. The two, as much as they bickered, were good for each other, and in their better moments, their friendship shone true and caught everyone off-guard with its brilliance. It was a strange, but potent, combination.

Really, Eddie couldn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t at least _try_ to get together, even just the once. The only issue was, well, getting the two to agree to it. Not that he was worried, because even if he wasn’t too skilled on the subject, playing matchmaker couldn’t be too hard. Right?  
  
—

“So, I watched your stream with James the other day.”

Aleks momentarily looked away from their co-op game, raising an eyebrow at Eddie, and giving him a suspicious look.

“Yeah, so?” He asked, narrowly avoiding being sniped in-game and ducking for cover, hissing out a swear.

“You guys work really well together. Like, really, _really_ well.” Eddie giggled a little as he killed Aleks’ avatar, and Aleks groaned in frustration and set down his controller. “I was just wondering if you guys had any other, eh, special plans at some point with each other?”

Now putting his full attention on his friend, Aleks asked bluntly, “Okay, why are you asking this shit all of a sudden? It’s weirding me out, dude.”

Eddie raised his hands in defense, controller still in one hand, looking as innocent as possible.

“I just wanted to say that you guys have something really great going on. I think you’re an awesome match.” Eddie felt like he hit the jackpot when Aleks ducked his head slightly, eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. He could almost see the red on his cheeks, and it was _beautiful._

“Yeah, I guess…” Aleks mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t get what the big deal about it is, though. We’re friends.”

“Just friends?”

Aleks’ head snapped up, his eyes nearly blazing in realization. Eddie felt a cold sweat drip down the side of his face. Whoops.

“I know what you’re fucking doing, dude, and you should stop right now,” Aleks said lowly, “what James and I are up to have nothing to do with anyone.” Eddie released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relaxing as Aleks calmed down (the last thing he wanted was Aleks to snap at him and storm off; mission failure to say the least).

“Hm,” Eddie hummed, “I’m sure he feels the same way, if the way he acts around you means anything.”

“Wh- what about the way he acts around me?” Aleks asked, voice cracking. The nervousness was back, and Eddie wanted to pat himself on the back for an excellent recovery.

“Dude, Aleks, he _adores_ you. Just watch the stream footage sometime and see how he looks at you when you aren’t looking. It’s really cute.” He chuckled, pretending not to notice the way Aleks was blatantly flushed red over his cheeks. Hook, line, sinker.

Eddie waved a hand dismissively. “But just go talk to him if you’re curious about it. You won’t regret it. Now, are we playing or what?” He settled back into his seat, fingers at the ready against the buttons of the controller.

“U-uh, yeah.” Aleks unpaused the game, looking relatively shaken up, but nevertheless returning to the shooter (where he proceeded to die several times until rage-quitting, Eddie’s laughter bouncing off the walls of the house).

—

Eddie was elbow-deep in internet fanmail when his phone buzzed from his pocket. Taking it out immediately, he scrolled up through his recent messages (apparently he missed several angry ones from James— what a shame) to the newest one.

“ _fuck you. stay out of our business.”_ Eddie made soft “tsk” noises to himself, and his phone vibrated once more while still in his hand.

“ _but thanks I guess”_

Attached was a picture of Aleks leaning up against James, flipping off the camera that James was holding above them. Eddie nearly leaped out of his chair when he noticed the two were holding hands, pumping a fist into the air and laughing loudly.

Mission accomplished, go team.


	19. zombies

"Fuck!" Aleks hissed as he flattened himself against the wall beside James, sliding down to the ground with a loud thump. His hands trembled, pistol gripped too tightly, his wrists aching from the recoil of firing repeatedly and with poor grip.

"How much ammo we got?" James asked, panting. Aleks grimaced, tugging his backpack off and quickly rummaging through the largest pouch.

"Shit, uh— not much. Fuck." He threw his head back, nearly bashing it against the cement foundation of the house they were hiding behind, and wheezed, "It might last us until we find the others, if we’re careful. I don’t know."

"Shit, it’s better than nothing. Gimme another clip." James reached a hand out, Aleks obliging, and jammed the fresh bullets into the magazine of his gun. It was all he had, but it had served him well enough.

"I can hear them still, fuck, we have to move." Aleks glanced around the corner, jerking himself back and looking panicked. "These are the fast ones. We need to go, _now_.” He swung his pack over his shoulder, forcing himself upright and chambering the rounds of his gun with a rough yank of the slide.

Not a second later, the two were near sprinting away as the infected closed in on their locations, inhuman shrieking piercing their ears and turning their blood to ice. If a fight could be avoided, it would be the best case scenario.

James knew he was tiring quickly, and wouldn’t last much longer under the pressure they were in. He only hoped Aleks hadn’t noticed his fatigue, because he didn’t want to risk needing to slow their progress down. They could stop once they found the others…

“James! On your left!” Aleks cried, raising his pistol to his line of sight, his eyes wide and panicked. James swore and twisted around to see an infected mere feet away, sealing the distance in horrifically speed. Aleks fired without waiting, bullets striking the monster’s ripped up throat and face, only managing to slow it down slightly.

“Fuck, fuck, it’s moving faster than the others! I can’t get a good shot!”

In the distance, the sounds of screeching sounded through the air, and James felt his heart skip a beat.

“We have to run, it’s our only chance.” James said, his voice shaking. Aleks looked at him, frightened, but nodded nevertheless. It was their only chance, even if he didn’t think he would make it. “They’re going to be drawn here by the gunfire.” Lowering his weapon, James broke out into a sprint, Aleks close on his heels.

The infected leaped.

“James! **James**!” Aleks screamed as he was caught from behind, the zombie’s claw-like hands tangled on his bag. Struggling, he managed to slip free, while James was already aiming and firing, bullets puncturing the infected square between the eyes.

He lowered his weapon for a second as the infected staggered forward, falling forward and onto its face.

“Oh, christ, that was too close. Too fucking close—” Aleks went to grab his backpack, rubbing his face. James breathed heavily, taking a step backwards as he stared down at their kill as it bled slowly out and into the grass. “We need to, ah— fuck—”

While Aleks stammered, visibly shaken, James froze up at the noise of movement from behind him. He spun around, sucking in his breath, praying it was just a stupid, infected raccoon or some bullshit—

James was shocked speechless as he was pummeled over by a second infected, one he recognized as one of the stealthier types (that they were _stupid_ to have not have been looking out for). He didn’t catch Aleks’ face of pure horror as he crashed onto the ground and its claws dug into his jacket.

“No!” He heard Aleks scream, holding his weapon out but unwilling to shoot.

“Fucking shoot it! Shoot it, Aleks!” He shouted, trying to fight the creature off while simultaneously reaching out for his fallen weapon.

“I can’t! I’ll hit you!”

“Just do it! Fucking do—”

The infected’s jaw sank down into his throat, and his world exploded into red.

All he heard was screaming and the banging of bullets ringing in his ears. His body became stiff as pain consumed him entirely, his vision clouding. The infected was limp against him, but was soon dragged off by Aleks, who dropped to his knees next to James.

“Oh christ, fuck, fuck, are you okay?” He asked, near tears. He clamped his hands around the bite wound on James’ neck, blood leaking through his fingers.

“I— I was bit,” James choked out, struggling not to cough. “I’m gonna—”

“Don’t even, don’t fucking _even_ , James!” Aleks squeezed his eyes closed. “You’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna get to the office. Get you patched up, it’ll be okay.” He repositioned his hands as James slowly turned his head towards him.

“Aleks—”

“ **No**!”

James felt weak. Awfully, pathetically weak. Whether it was from blood loss or the impending infection, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t have very long left.

“’m gonna turn,” he mumbled, willing himself to remain conscious. It was his last chance, likely. “You have to—”

“Please!” Aleks sobbed, shoulders heaving. “I can’t. I can’t!”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, you asshole!” Aleks’ gaze snapped up, and he stared down at James, his eyes bloodshot from tears. James looked back, forcing himself to take deep, painful breaths.

“Aleks.”

“James, I,” Aleks croaked, “I— fuck, _fuck_ …” He removed his hands, covering his mouth with an arm as he examined the wound, which had stopped bleeding entirely. It was bruised and raw, infection spreading down James’ chest and up his face in thick, black veins.

“Aleks, _please_.”

“I… I can’t. I can’t do it, James. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He ducked his head, forcing himself to look away from James. “I can’t kill you. Not you.”

The words stuck in his throat, James watched in despair as more infected were beginning to wander close, while Aleks was hunched over him, face buried in his coat. If Aleks didn’t leave…

He wasn’t going to leave.

The last thing James was aware of was several monstrous shrieks, Aleks rising to his feet, and reloading his gun.


	20. comfort

James wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to see when his boyfriend got home from the office, but it probably wasn’t Aleks throwing himself on the floor and groaning loudly, his limbs splayed out to the sides.

"Shitty day?" James asked, his lips quirking into a half-smile at Aleks’ tantrum.

"Fucking awful day. I feel like shit and I barely got anything done." Aleks covered his eyes with an arm, sighing, "I don’t think I can even get up."

"Well, that’s no problem," James said, shrugging lightly. He moved to sit on the carpet next to Aleks, crossing his legs. "But if I screw up my back more I’m gonna be really pissed."

Aleks barked a laugh, moving his arm and looking over at James, who cocked his head at him.

"Come down here, dammit." Aleks demanded, nudging James’ knee with his knuckles. This time, it was James who laughed.

"Aw, you in the mood for cuddles?"

"Dude, I will get up and _leave_.”

Both broke into giggles as James flopped down on the floor against Aleks, staring up at the ceiling. Aleks intertwined their fingers, humming lightly, and shimmed a little so he could fit his head in the crook of James’ neck. He relaxed almost immediately, closing his eyes. James nuzzled his boyfriend’s hair, feeling pleasantly warm from head to toe. Even if the floor was uncomfortable as fuck, he was content to stay there for a while longer, as long as Aleks needed him to.

"Okay, so it wasn’t all bad." Aleks muttered into James’ shoulder, "since I got to come home to this and all."

"What was that, Aleksandr? Are you getting sappy on me?" James felt Aleks shove him lightly on the side, hiding his smile.

"Don’t ruin it."


	21. soulmates

There were few who could explain what was commonly referred to as the Soulmate Phenomenon. Scientists had at best guessed there were specific genes that carried the function, as only a fraction of the overall population had experienced the event first-hand. They deduced that, though these genes were common, it also took just the right balance of chemicals and hormones for it to take place. There were no warning signs, no signals to when or how it happens, but it simply does. It was a roll of the die, and more often than not was it a failed gamble. Nevertheless, it was seen to the public as the ultimate platform of love; the one true sign and irrefutable evidence that a person was “the one.” It became a media sensation, and many profited off the idea that soulmates could be worked for, even bought, and not gained through sheer luck.

James was not one of these people. He knew that his odds of finding a soulmate were slim to none, and to be frank, he was perfectly alright with that. He was in no rush to date and marry, and was focusing more on his career and friendship with his co-workers than anything else (though one of said friends had found his soulmate already, and was happily married to her).

If anything, he was curious as to just what the phenomenon was, but when he had forced himself to ask, Jordan had simply laughed (warmly, as if recalling a fond memory), apologized, and told him that it was truly indescribable. James was reluctant, and a little too spiteful, to probe the subject further.

He didn’t need a soulmate in his life, and no matter how curious he was about it (was it like a shock? Overwhelming arousal? Why couldn’t anyone explain it in a way that made sense?), he tried to avoid the topic altogether. He didn’t need to be constantly reminded of his hopelessly common amount of luck in love, and was perfectly fine in living without it (which is what he told himself after every failed date when he washed his face over the bathroom sink).

He was _fine_.  
  
—

“Dude, you’re staring into space again.”

James’ attention snapped back to reality, and he blinked in confusion at Aleks, who was staring at him with an expression of amusement. James felt heat rush to his cheeks, and promptly lifted a hand to lean his face against, propping his arm up on the desk in the center of the conference room.

“Uh, sorry, got distracted,” he said, swiveling slightly in his office chair absentmindedly. “What were you saying?”

Aleks sighed. “I was asking if you were up to recording more Gmod with me and Kevin. I found some horror maps we could do.”

James looked thoughtful for several seconds, listing out his schedule in his head (which was usually booked pretty tightly, all things considered). Surely, he had a couple hours to spare somewhere in the next few days, and it would be a lot more convenient since Kevin had officially joined their ranks and would be frequenting the office.

“Yeah, I can do that,” James answered, and Aleks face lit up in a way that made him feel extremely glad about his decision. They had been quite stressed for the last few weeks, and it was good to see Aleks back to his usual (asshole) self.

“Cool. Anyway, I should probably get back to my own shit now. Have a lot of recording to do…” Aleks scratched the back of his head and made a face. “But I’ll send you the details when we figure out a time. Shouldn’t be too long.” He stood up, stretching his arms to each side and then making his way out of the room. James sat there for a while longer, returning to his apparently conversation-interrupting thoughts and playing with his empty coffee cup that he had previously left on the desk.

Christ, he was just over-thinking things, wasn’t he? All this thought about soulmates and how he wanted to spend his life was getting in the way of him _actually_ living his life. It was all too complicated.

The next thought was fleeting, but still, he wondered— did the others feel the same way? Did Aleks?

Aleks as a soulmate. James wanted to laugh. He couldn’t imagine what that would possibly be like, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.  
  
—

“You fucking asshole!” Aleks shouted over Kevin’s mad laughter, his in-game avatar ragdolling to the side after being shot up by James. “I was almost there. Now I have to run all the way back.”

“Don’t get lost in the dark,” Kevin said in between giggles, to which Aleks loudly sweared.

“Hey, as long as the monster doesn’t get you, we’re all good.” James shifted in his office chair, grinning deviously into his microphone. Though the “monster” in question was hardly impressive from a graphical standpoint, anything massive and flying at you from the darkness was a good enough scare for a Gmod map.

“Fuck you!” Aleks yelled at his screen, half at James, half at the deformed creature running after his character.

“Don’t be so mad, Aleks,” James said softly, his voice feigning innocence. While he and Kevin ran in circles on their screen, hitting each other with crowbars, Aleks shot a glare at James over his shoulder.

Their eyes met for a split second, but in that second, a rush of heat surged through James, enough to momentarily startle him from his in-game foolery. He rolled and unrolled his hands, shaking himself a little. _Alrighty…_

Sparing a glance at Aleks, he saw the man looking equally uncomfortable, lips pulled back into a concerned frown but nevertheless playing on as if nothing had happened.

“James? … James?” Kevin called as his avatar continued to beat on James’, though it was long since dead from crowbar-induced trauma.

 _Must be imagining shit_.

“You fucker!” James quickly responded, respawning. Aleks laughed at him, and at the sound of his voice, James suddenly felt too warm. He tried his best to ignore it and play on, his fingers trembling against the keys.

—

“Alright, that was good. Good job team.” James took his headphones off, tossing them on the desk in front of his monitor. He put his hands on his hips and looked over at Aleks and Kevin, who were still busy closing their games.

“Shutting down a bit early, are we?” Kevin asked, grinning. James shrugged.

“I’m feeling kind of shit, so I’d like to finish up and go lie on the floor for a while,” he explained, and Kevin nodded politely.

“Actually, so am I,” Aleks said, hesitantly, “If you got me sick, dude.”

“If I got _you_ sick? I’ve been fine this whole fucking time!” James snapped, and Kevin pressed his hands together, fingertips against his lips as he watched the two in keen interest.

“So have I!” Aleks retorted, “but now all of a sudden I’m playing with you and look what happens.” He got out of his chair, brushed off his pants, and then stood up straight towards James.

“So you’re blaming me? Unbelievable. Kevin is just as much a suspect as me.”

“Whoa,” Kevin said, hands moving out in a defensive stance, “Don’t bring me into your thing.”

James breathed heavily through his noise, shaking his head. “Whatever, it’s not important anyway. Let’s just get shit together and… Aleks?” He stopped, noticing Aleks staring blankly in his direction, appearing dazed. “Uh, Aleks, you alright there?”

Aleks’ throat bobbed with a swallow, his face flushed red. He took heavy steps towards James, the room painfully silent, and reached a hand out.

“Dude, I…” he tried, voice weak, “I think I know what this is.”

His fingers wrapped around James’s wrist, and for a brief second, James thought he had been set on fire.

Pure intensity fired through his nerves, a haze of heat descending upon him instantly. He nearly toppled over as dizziness swallowed him. Aleks was barely able to keep upright himself, but his grip on James was firm (perhaps to keep them both steadied). James hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he took a sharp inhale, cool air a stark contrast to the burning flooding his system. It was too much.

“What the hell?” Kevin asked, looking a little panicked, “Are you guys okay?”

“No,” Aleks said, voice cracking.

The heat slowly dwindled into a near blissful warmth, and James was finally able to regain his thoughts, looking straight at Aleks, eyes wide.

“W-what the fuck was that?”

The area around his wrist, where Aleks’ hand met his, felt tingly, not not in the sense of pinched nerves or cut off circulation. It was… pleasant.

“I got curious, so I asked Jordan about it,” Aleks said hastily, “and at first he wouldn’t tell me, but I kept asking and then he just… he said it was like being on fire for a while, but after a while it was good.”

“What was? What the hell are you talking about?” James wanted to yank his arm from Aleks’ grip and get away, but his body wanted him to, instead, move closer. He wanted to be close to Aleks. “What the fuck is happening?”

“It’s the soulmate thing!” Aleks cried finally, ducking his head down and closing his eyes, hard. “That’s what this is, I know it. There’s nothing else it could be, unless we both need to go to the hospital right now, and I doubt that, to be honest.”

“Soulmate…? You’re fucking… no,” James trailed off, looking over at Kevin, who seemed equally as shocked as he did.

“Are you guys soulmates? Seriously?!” Kevin nearly yelled, his smile returning and slowly spreading across his face. “That explains _so much_.”

“No, it… fuck, I don’t know.” James felt heavy, like he wanted to crawl into bed (ignoring how he continued to crave Aleks’ touch) and sleep for the rest of eternity.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Aleks asked in a whisper, which James barely heard. “Like you… like we…” His face was too close, far too close, and James’ heart nearly burst from his chest.

“You’re serious. This is happening. Oh, fuck me.” James forcibly broke away from Aleks, rubbing his hands down his face and stepping back. “We’re fucking soulmates, for real?”

Aleks wet his lips (James wanted to run back over there and capture them in his—) and nodded, refusing to meet James’ gaze.

“I’m pretty certain, yeah.” He shuffled uncomfortably, crossing his arms. “And I’m not sure what to do about it, so we can just… figure it out as we go, or something.”

James nodded mutely (he loved how Aleks was all over this, like he was taking charge of the situation).

“Yeah? Yeah, okay… I think it’s time for everyone to go home now.”

“Aw, really?” Kevin squeaked from the side. “This was just getting good.” He pouted safely to the side while James considered bridging the distance between him and Aleks, with increasing desperation.

“Yeah, well, show’s over, dude. It’s time to g—”

Kevin nearly screamed as James broke, taking large strides over to Aleks, grabbing his face and pressing their lips together in fervor. Aleks’ eyes snapped wide in surprise, but soon relaxed, and he turned his face in search of a better angle. It was no more than lips touching, but from the intensity of the shock James felt through his body, he didn’t really mind either way. Aleks’ hands wormed their way around his sides, holding him in place.

“Whoa, okay, okay! I was just joking!” Kevin chuckled, sliding over to the door and nearly flinging himself outside the room. “I’ll let you have this!”

James pulled away first, admiring the expression of utter contentment on Aleks’ face.

“Was that good?” He asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t expected to outright kiss one of his best friends that day. It happened too fast for him to process.

“Yeah. Really good,” Aleks answered, pressing a quick kiss to James’ cheek.

“We’re gonna have to explain this to the guys eventually, and Kevin’s already long gone.” James rocked with Aleks, gentle motions that made his heart flutter.

“We’ll deal with it all later. Right now I have other plans.” Aleks grinned crookedly, and James laughed.

“If you say so—” Aleks’ mouth was already on his, and his words were lost as their tongues collided.

Well, that certainly answered his earlier question about having Aleks as a soulmate, James thought with glee. It was pretty fucking awesome.


	22. gay and scared

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK—" James nearly jumped out of his skin at Aleks’ sudden shriek, the man flailing straight out of his chair and managing to fling his microphone off the desk and onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed, trying to withhold intense laughter at Aleks’ panic. He looked back at the game to see only their characters standing still in the middle of a dark room, with nothing of particular scariness making itself known. "What happened?!"

"I don’t want to play this anymore." Aleks voice was low, almost pouting, as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "It’s too spooky for me."

"There was like one jumpscare in the entire thing!" James laughed, glancing at the Twitch chat, where people were torn between agreeing with Aleks (likely sarcastically) or calling him quite… offensive words. Aleks slowly got to his feet and back into his chair, clearing his throat as he readjusted his fallen mic.

"Uhh, sorry guys. I actually have something in the oven right now, so—"

"Oh, come on, Aleksandr!" James chided, "Now you’re just being ridiculous. You can’t bail on a stream."

Aleks looked over at him, eyebrows furrowing. “But the thing in the oven—”

"There’s nothing in the oven!"

Aleks groaned loudly, flopping back into his chair and spinning it from side to side. “Dude, I don’t know.”

James giggled, lips tweaking upwards into a crooked grin. “Would it help if I held your hand? You wanna sit close to me?”

Aleks looked away, his head lowered to his chest. After several seconds, he responded in a near whisper, “Maybe.” James struggled to keep his giggles under control.

"Okay, we’ll hold hands and run it again. How about that?"

It took even longer, as Aleks thought for a moment, his fingers drumming on the base of his mic. He shrugged lightly, scooting his chair closer to James so that their knees were brushing, and snatched James’ hand.

"That’s what I thought," James said, shaking Aleks’ hand a little and interlacing their fingers.

"Okay dude, whatever, let’s just get this shit over with."

James was silent for a moment, watching Aleks intently. He looked at Aleks’ mouse, then back at him.

"Aleks, how are you going to play while holding my hand? Are you left-handed?"

Aleks made a smug face, and James slapped his free hand to his face, smiling broadly into it. “You said we could play while doing this,” Aleks chimed, “So go on and play. I’ll catch up when I can.”

"You’re a fucking asshole."


	23. love you anyway

"You’re an asshole." The words come out easily from James, like a clockwork habit. Aleks giggles as James’ small, blue character is flung off the side of the building while his runs in circles.

"Winner," Aleks chimes, his avatar’s little red arms waving in the air, and James snorts under his breath.

"Complete asshole."

But really, the words mean nothing to either of them, and are simply that. They call each other names, damn each other to multiple levels of hell, but at the end of the day they still find it in them to drive home together and snuggle up in the same bed. Words are just words.

James watches Aleks for a brief moment while they play in private, a bright smile stretched across his face. It’s a little crooked, a little goofy, but James loves it nonetheless.

Love. He loves a lot of things about Aleks, most of which he would never dare to say out-loud from fear being teased (but he loves it when Aleks teases him, most of the time). The thoughts stick in his throat when he wants to make them known, his skin feeling hot and tight. James guessed he was too nervous to say it, and despite his best efforts on the contrary, that fact appeared to remain.

"Dude, dude," Aleks says quickly, and James laughs as the little red figure tumbles like a ragdoll off the edge of the ferris wheel, crashing into the pier. "Shit."

"Hang on, I’ll get you," James responds, leaping off the wheel and proceeding to crash into the loose planks of the pier, wailing in mock agony as his avatar drops into the water.

"You’re shit at saving me." Aleks shakes his head, smile too big and too happy and James finds it hard to breathe, honestly. "But I love you anyway."

There’s deafening silence— is that even a thing, James wonders— before he sucks in a breath, throat catching on something, and coughing out, “yeah, you too.”

Aleks glances over at him in concern. “You okay?” His smile falters a little.

"Yeah, I’m fine, just… choking on the love, is all." At this, Aleks laughs, and James feels warmth in every inch of his body.

"God, you’re an idiot."

James grins at him. “But you love me anyway.” They continue their game, but are hardly paying any attention to it. The air feels heavy, but it’s a good kind of heavy James could get used to.

"I guess so," Aleks says lightly, shrugging. He struggles to hide his obvious smile, this time.

This time, James says it so easily that he wonders what ever stopped him in the first place. “And I love you, despite everything, so.”

Aleks makes a face at James. “Really, dude? Ah— shit.”

The little blue figure grabs the red one, and both tumble off the ferris wheel. The blue one catches the edge of the pier and manages to stay on, while the latter goes off the edge. “Player 1 wins” flashes across the screen, and James’ laughter booms throughout the room.

Aleks stares blankly at his screen. “You’re an asshole.”


	24. sweater weather

Had it not been roughly zero degrees outside and had he not failed to find any of his hoodies within the vicinity, James might have let this slide.

Aleks sat perfectly content in a loveseat, wrapped in one of James' baggy sweaters (bearing a logo of some obscure game he had demoed at E3 the last year), and thumbing through his Twitter on his phone.

James rubbed his arms, his eyes narrowing at they locked in on his sweater. Aleks was never one to steal clothes in the relationship, nor had he ever actually borrowed any of James' clothing, so the fact that he managed to know exactly when he wanted, no, _needed_ something more than anything and wound up wearing it...

"That's my sweatshirt," James said flatly, catching Aleks' attention.

Aleks looked down at the shirt, then back up at James, his face blank.

"Yep. It is."

"And you're wearing it." James hugged his arms, watching as Aleks' eyebrows drew up in confusion.

"Yes... So?" He asked, lowering his phone to his lap. "You got a problem with that?" The nonchalance in his voice, the sheer innocence, as if Aleks didn't have a shred of understanding of the crime he committed riled James even further.

"Hell yeah I do! It's fucking cold, if you hadn't noticed." James barked, forcing his arms to rest at his sides (standing in front of Aleks', shivering, was not how he planned to go about this). "And you took my only sweatshirt. Can't find my hoodies fucking anywhere."

"That's too bad." Aleks mumured, looking down at his phone. He snuggled down into the chair even more, and James restrained himself from yanking the man out of it.

"That's it? You steal my shit and all you have to say is 'too bad?'" His voice was sharp, but seemed to have very little effect on Aleks, who was unfazed and, if anything, slightly amused.

"I thought we shared in this relationship," Aleks started, smirking a little (James was mad, but felt his confidence begin to wane at how pleased Aleks looked with himself), "I just borrowed your shirt. I was cold. Wanna share or something?"

"Wh- how the hell do we share a sweater? It's not big enough for the both of us." The thought of them jammed together in one, large sweater was certainly something, but James shook his head to dismiss the thought before he got any ideas.

"We could cuddle," Aleks suggested with a nonchalant shrug, and James stared at him for several seconds.

"I... guess?" James made a face, and Aleks made one right back at him, though slightly angrier.

"You guess? What's wrong with that?" Aleks asked curtly, suddenly seeming off-put and offended at the thought of James not wanting to cuddle. Oh sure, _now_ he's agitated.

"Well, I really just wanted my goddamn sweater back, for starters. I have shit to do, Aleks."

Aleks groaned loudly, tilting his head back. James put his hands on his hips, shifting his weight a little. He wasn't one to reject Aleks' offer for physical contact, but he really did have things to get done... and if it would get him his sweater, perhaps a barter could be made.

"But uh... we could do something later, if you want." He lifted a hand, scratching the back of his head. Aleks beamed. "But only if you give me my shit back."

"Mm. Deal." Aleks immediately tore off the garment, revealing a long-sleeved shirt underneath (really, Aleks, James wanted to ask). He wadded it into a ball and flung it at James, who not-so gracefully caught it with a look of absolute glee. Finally.

"But you better get done soon, dude. I'm impatient."

"Yeah, yeah," James responded, quickly putting the sweater on and sighing at the rush of warmth. "See you, then."

"Mmhm."

As James reveled in his victory against the cold, heading off down the hall, he smiled a little to himself. If anything, he was glad he did suffer those terrible, freezing minutes, just so Aleks could wear something of his for once. It was warmer now than it would have been, otherwise.

He pretended not to enjoy how it also smelled like him, too.


	25. bonus: drabbles

James isn’t sure what he thinks of the facial hair Aleks has spawned, though it certainly looks better than it had before he left for the trio of events out of state (and country, even). Aleks seems somewhat proud of it, though, and it’s an interesting feeling when their beards mash together when they kiss. The scratchiness is always unexpected but not quite unpleasant, and it excites James when Aleks cocks that dumb smile of his and his mustache doesn’t look quite as creepy as it did.

No, James doesn’t know what to think, really, but it’s a change that he could get used to, at any rate.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you ask out Aleks yet?"

James nearly chokes on his drink, sputtering madly for a moment before rubbing a hand over his mouth and staring at Seamus, dumbfounded.

"Oh please, literally everyone in the office knows you have something for him." Seamus is blunt, straight-faced, but James can see (from years of experience) the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Honestly, he probably knows too, but _you_ won’t know until you try, right?”

"I- … just what the hell brought this on?" James asks, berating himself when his voice sounds too sharp, too panicked. Smooth, very smooth.

Seamus shrugs, his lips pulling back into a face of mild wistfulness.

"You really don’t know how often you stare at his ass, James."

 

* * *

 

 

They spend the day fighting over their living arrangements (“Maybe if you’d pick up your shit once and a while we wouldn’t have this problem.” “Fuck you, James.”) from home to office. The others are painfully aware but say nothing out of fear of either of the two, or worse, _both_ , lashing out at them.

Unfortunately, they still work in the same building, and so passing each other in the hallway is unavoidable. They try to avoid eye contact, but fail miserably, and James scowls at Aleks, who glares at him.

"Dude, just get the fuck over it," Aleks snaps. "It wasn’t even that big of a deal."

"Maybe it wasn’t, but you don’t have to be such an asshole about it," James barks back, moving to trap Aleks between him and the wall. It was a common thing he did in their fights, and to say it pissed off Aleks was a massive understatement, but, Christ, did it get the adrenaline going.

"Is this what you’re going to do whenever we argue?" Aleks asks lowly, "Try to get me hot and bothered? You’re an asshole."

James cocks a smile, though mixed with his anger it looked more menacing than pleased. “It works, doesn’t it? You like it.” He slowly leans in, Aleks attempting to back away and ending up nearly flush against the wall.

Snarling, Aleks presses his hands against James’ chest. “Fuck you. I’m still mad at you. Don’t think this changes anything.”

"Of course not."

And with that, Aleks yanks James down by the shirt and crashes their mouths together.

 

* * *

 

 

He thinks about the hug a lot.

They don’t talk about it at all, and Aleks doesn’t expect them to, but the memory of James drawing him close sticks with him and he can’t shake it off despite months (has it been months already?) of effort.

They’re playing games together in the stream room, James is laughing at having killed Aleks for the third time in the session. Aleks wants to be angry at him but can’t find it in himself to. He makes a couple angry quips, but is otherwise quiet. His heart is racing and he feels… twitchy. Extremely uneasy. A little nauseous, if he got right down to it. He was too close to James, but also not close enough (he tries not to think about the hug— how he wants it to happen again and again and have James hold him tightly and)

James notices fairly quickly and cocks his head at Aleks, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You alright?" He asks, forcing a small smile, and Aleks inhales deeply (wonders if James would just hold him if he’d ask).

"Yeah," Aleks lies.


End file.
